Trials of the Skies
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: This is a tale unlike any other... a new tale of the Celestial Maiden... Now come closer Child, to hear this tale... a tale of happiness... and sorrow.... of loss and joy... of exile.... and redemption....
1. Prologue

_This is a tale unlike any other…_

_A New tale of the Celestial Maiden…_

_Now come closer Child, to hear this tale…_

_A tale of happiness… and sorrow…_

_Of loss… and joy…_

_Of Exile… and Redemption…_

_Many moons ago, a magnificent palace lay within the moon. There lived the Celestial Beings, their ruler, and his most beloved daughter…_

_The Celestial Princess would often stare down at our world, ever curious of life here. _

_One day… a mystic portal opened, and the Princess escaped her Lunar home to explore the world yonder, her faithful protector following after her…_

_It was at a magnificent hot springs where the princess discovered one of Earth's joys. _

_She laid her robes aside and wadded in the waters, only to have them to be found by a village man. A Celestial Maiden cannot return to her home world without her harigomo. _

_The Maiden's protector, fought with the village man to get the harigomo back, but the fight ended with the maiden falling under the blade of her own protector… the loss of blood forcing her memories of her life to fade. _

_It was after this fateful fight, did the village man took the maiden, help her heal of her injuries, and made her his wife… she forever forgetting her past as the Celestial Princess._

_The Celestial Ruler, angry at the protector for failing to keep his daughter safe, cast a spell of eternal sleep and locked him away in an endless labyrinth on Earth. While the Ruler mourned the lost of his daughter… he never lost hope that someday… no matter what… that the spirit of the Princess would return… _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The village was busy as the vendors moved about in their carts, setting up the many booths, hot pots, kimono, and many other goods in the market place. Housewives, children, and men started to fill the streets, looking at all that laid before them, food to feed to their household's mouths, jewelry being handled by each young woman's hand, all in hopes that the man they had in their mind would give such a thing to her as a trinket and as a sign of an incoming proposal. While the carnival of many different colors and item went about the small town, it was an old scribe that caught the interest of the nine year old girl.

She sat patiently next to the old man, watching him as he went on dipping his brush into the ink pot and brought the brush down onto the rice paper and stroke out very carefully the characters of what was suppose to be a fairy tale. She, in turn, looked back into the small book she had in her hands, seeing if the characters the old man wrote match that of the book. Thus far, they were identical in appearance to the untrained eye. To the young girl, the old man's calligraphy was so much more beautiful than that of the book.

"That's impressive!" The girl said happily.

The old man looked up at the girl and smiled.

"I always knew you would appreciate such a silly thing my dear." He replied.

"It's not silly at all!" the girl insisted. "I've always wanted to see a craftsman at work. And to think, you used to be able to write out all these amazing stories one right after the other in your hay day…"

The girl took a moment to look back at the small book in her hand, her small fingers tracing the characters for who knew how many times. The old man smiled even brighter.

"Actually, my dear… there is a little something I want to give you, before you and your mother go off into the mountains with her husband."

"Really?"

The girl stood by the door while the man went into his home and dug around for a few things. He let out a cry of triumph as he walked slowly back to the door, with a familiar rectangular package in his hand.

"Since you enjoy fairy tales so much…" He said. "I would be honored, if you would keep this safe for me. It would bring this old man much joy if he knew this was in good hands."

He placed the package into the girl's hands, helping her place the small book on top of it.

"What does it have?" the girl asked, already knowing that it was a book that the old man gave her.

"Many beautiful tales… to entrance you into the depths of you soul…" the old man replied. "The calligraphy in this book puts mine to shame. I've spent my entire career trying to imitate its style, but yet, I was never able to. My own little girl enjoyed the book before she was taken from me by the wars…"

Both he and the girl looked up as men on horseback rushed down the streets, carrying banners of the Shinsengumi. The armor and swords collided with one another as they bounced in the saddles as the horses' hooves hit the ground. Women held their children close and everyone stopped what they were doing to bow before the passing men out of respect…. And fear. The girl and the old man were no exception.

As soon as the men were out of sight, there were many breaths of relief and then things slowly began to go back as they were moments ago.

"It is good that you and your mother are going to the deep country…" the old man said. "I have no idea how much worse all this fighting's going to get."

The girl swallowed and nodded. The old man took the girls hand into his wrinkled ones.

"Promise me one thing my dear…" he said. "Please… make sure you and your mother stay safe. It would bring me great pain to hear of either of you being injured…."

The young girl tried to give the old man an encouraging smile.

"You don't need to worry." She said. "I'll make sure we stay safe…"

"Rin- Chan! Rin- Chan! Where are you!?" a woman's voice called out, catching the attention of the girl and old man.

"Oh! Rin- Chan! There you are!" the woman said, placing two hands on the girl's shoulders. "You had me worried when those men came through…"

"I'm alright mama…" Rin replied with a smile.

"Ah! Lady Sayuri! It gives this old man great joy to be graced by your beauty and presence…" the old man said, smiling and bowing before the woman who was standing before them.

Lady Sayuri smiled sweetly.

"I hope my daughter did not cause you much trouble sir…" Lady Sayuri said.

"Not at all… visits from the young help keep the youthful spirit in me alive."

Rin giggled at the old man's antics. Her mother had that affect on most of the people that have crossed her path. She clutched the book closer to her chest, as she nuzzled closer to her mother, inhaling the sweet scent that seemed to belong only to her.

"I thank you for keeping an eye on her…" Lady Sayuri continued, bowing to the old man.

"But I'm afraid we must be off."

The old man nodded.

"I pray that your travels are safe…"

Lady Sayuri bowed again in thanks, and led Rin by her hand towards the awaiting palanquin.

---

The mountain roads for the most part were clear, yet bumpy from the lack of able men to repair the roads, as well as the lack of use. The samurai, servants, and baggage carriers proceeded in procession behind, on the sides and in front of the palanquin, presenting the importance of the people inside the palanquin. While all the activity was going on outside, inside the palanquin, Lady Sayuri and Rin were seated on the cushions, trying to brace themselves from each bump the road presented. Lady Sayuri tried to concentrate on the embroidery of a winter kimono for Rin, while Rin breezed and skimmed through all the books that she had brought along with her.

Lady Sayuri looked up and watched her daughter flip through page after page and slightly smiled.

"What is that story about?" Lady Sayuri asked.

Rin look up from her book to look at her mother.

"The title is 'The Pillow Book', but I haven't got so far in my lessons to make out what some of these characters stand for…" Rin replied.

Lady Sayuri immediately went forward and took the book away, a shade of red taking over her cheeks.

"Maybe it's still a bit advance for you… maybe when you're older…" Lady Sayuri said with a sigh. "Try one of your other books…"

Rin shrugged and did as her mother ask, wondering why she suddenly turned red. While looking at the covers of her other books, she finally decided to reach for the one given to her by the old man of the village, still wrapped tightly in the rice paper. She slowly untied the string, anticipating the moment when she would open the book for the first time. After carefully unwrapping the rice paper, instead of a tattered old book, she was surprised to come across a simple very well care for. No signs of age or tatter or even any use were seen, even though it has long with the old calligrapher in the poor dirty house. This must have been his most prized possession he entrusted to her given its condition.

Just as Rin was about to open the book, the palanquin came to a sudden stop. She and Lady Sayuri looked at each other curiously as the door of the palanquin was opened by the lead samurai of the travel party.

"My lady, perhaps you and the little miss, would like a chance to stretch your legs…it will be a while yet before we reach the destination…" he said.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Tanaka-san…" Lady Sayuri replied. She turned to glance at Rin.

"Let's go Rin- chan, and don't stray too far."

"Yes mama…" Rin replied, as she followed her mother out, after rewrapping the book in the rice paper.

The air was suddenly cool and crisp compared to the warmth from inside the palanquin. Rin took a few steps towards the forest edge, while Lady Sayuri was suddenly interested in some of the flowers along the road. Rin went further and further into the woods, chasing a butterfly. Rin then suddenly stopped in her tracks. She squinted her eyes for a moment, trying to get a better glance at the figure in the distance. Or at least, that's what she thought it was. She kept looking at the silhouette for sometime. Just as she was taking a step to head towards it, a hand reached over and grabbed her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Little Miss… we must go… you're mother is beginning to worry about you…" Tanaka said a bit sternly.

Rin looked up and began to follow Tanaka back to the travel party, taking one last backwards glance towards the figure, but to her surprise, she saw that it had disappeared all together.

---

The sun was just about to set when they had finally arrived at their destination, the old mansion hidden within the Country Mountains. Other samurai and many servants waited in the inner courtyard while the travel party moved in. the servants and samurai parted for an important looking man, his swords attached firmly to his side, dressed in armor and had a stoic face. He eyed the palanquin as it stopped right in front of him. Lady Sayuri slowly stepped out with the assistance of a few servants that rushed up to the palanquin to retrieve the luggage. She then turned to help Rin out. The two, after settling themselves, walked cautiously to the man.

"Lord Masahiro…" Lady Sayuri said calmly, bowing before him.

Lord Masahiro reached out his hand and gently lifted Lady Sayuri's chin.

"Welcome…. Lady Sayuri…" he said, his monotone voice matching the stoic expression.

Lady Sayuri briefly looked away and glanced at Rin.

"Rin- chan…" she said. "Come say hello to the General…"

Rin clutched her books closer to her chest as she stepped closer to the adults. She remained silent as she bowed to Lord Masahiro. Lord Masahiro furrowed an eyebrow as Rin bowed.

"Never forget to address who you show respect to, Rin…." He said coolly.

"Forgive me… my lord…" Rin said silently.

Lord Masahiro stepped back a moment.

"You both must be tired from your travels…" he said. He ushered one of the maids to his side.

"Show them to their rooms." He said in an authroitive tone. "I have other things to attend to…"

"Yes my lord…" the maid replied.

Then Lord Masahiro turned to Lady Sayuri.

"I trust you will find the accommodations comfortable…" he said.

Lady Sayuri nodded calmly and she took Rin by her free hand and began to follow the maid into the mansion, followed by the other servants carrying the many pieces of luggage.

---

"Mama…"

"Yes Rin- chan?"

"Why did you have to get married?"

Lady Sayuri paused in brushing Rin's hair, the eerie glow of the lantern continuing to burn in the room. Lady Sayuri sighed.

"Because… I've been alone too long…"

"But you had me mama… you weren't alone…" Rin said, looking up at her mother.

Lady Sayuri gave Rin a small smile.

"True enough…" she said. "But… I was alone in a different way…"

"How so?"

Lady Sayuri went back to brushing Rin's hair.

"You'll understand when you're older, my dearest…."

Rin looked back down to the floor.

"But you must remember Rin- chan. The General has been so good to us in this time of war. No one knows when all the fighting will end. I just… I just want you to be safe and away from all the chaos…"

Lady Sayuri placed the brush down and embraced Rin from behind. Rin reached up and placed her hand on her mother's.

"I know mama…" Rin said with a small smile. "I'm happy as long as you and I at least are still together."

Lady Sayuri smiled.

"I don't expect you to call him 'Father'. But… at least show him respect. At least… for my sake…"

"I'll try mama…"

"Alright. How about one of your stories? What better way to begin the night than with one of your stories?"

Rin smiled even brighter at the mention of stories. She thought for a moment before she began to speak.

_Once, a long, long time ago, there lived an old bamboo cutter and his wife. They have longed for a child, but no matter how hard they tried, they were unable to have one. _

_One day, as the old bamboo cutter went through the bamboo forest, he proceeded to cut bamboo down. To his surprise, he found a beautiful baby girl inside the bamboo stalk. In joy, he brought the little back home to his wife. They both named the little girl, Kaguya- hime. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

While the sun began to rise over the mountains, its rays began to light up the room and onto Rin's face. She never stirred from her sleep, enjoying the sudden warmth on her face. Lady Sayuri was busy writing in a journal, rising a bit before the sun rose. After she placed the brush back down, she blew gently on the page, urging the ink to dry slightly faster. After a few moments of that, she placed the book carefully with all her other belongings. At that moment, Rin began to stir.

"Good Morning, Rin- chan…" Lady Sayuri said with a smile, looking in the direction of the futon.

Rin rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and sat up a little, her hair in a complete mess.

"Oh dear…."

"What is it, Mama?" Rin asked a bit groggily.

"It's the new pillow. It's not doing your hair any favors…"

Rin gave her mother a questioning look, until she ran her hand through sections of her hair. She kept running into knots and tangles. Rin then groaned. New pillows often made her hair a mess until she broke it in.

Lady Sayuri reached for her comb and went over to help Rin with her hair. As much as she detested the affect of new pillows, she always loved each chance to be close to her mother. Lady Sayuri, after quickly and efficiently getting the knots out of Rin's hair, finally took a hair ribbon and placed in the side ponytail that Rin insisted on wearing.

"Now get up Rin chan…" Lady Sayuri said, as she slid up. "I'll help you dress."

Rin did as her mother said. She got up, and selected a kimono at random. Lady Sayuri went to work on getting Rin dressed.

"Instead of just sitting in here and reading your books, I think you should go explore what's outside today…" Lady Sayuri said, as she nimbly adjusted Rin's obi.

"I'm sure there is plenty to do. The area is big enough for you to look around in and Lord Masahiro's men are always on watch so you should be safe."

Rin pondered at the thought for a moment. She turned to her mother with a smile and then took off down the hall.

"Rin Chan!" Lady Sayuri called out. "You forgot your…."

But Rin was already too far down the hallway to hear. Lady Sayuri shook her head as she clutched the shawl close to her.

"What a strange little girl she is…."

---

It took Rin a bit of time to find a small gate that led out of the gardens of their quarters and out into the woods. Rin took in the musky organic scent that seemed to have belonged only to the mountains themselves. She cautiously walked on, looking at the shrubbery, the patterns of the barks of trees, the blades of grass that moved along with the breeze, and the flowers, still slightly damp from the morning's dew. She pressed on. She was one to examine and explore every inch and every corner of wherever she was.

Eventually, she took a rest at a boulder that overlooked the mansion. She looked at the silhouettes that were the servants bustling about, doing their household tasks, the guards in their routine practices of combat, either with wooden swords clashing at one another, or archery, with the snapping bows and soaring arrows. Rin watched the small actions of the mansion for a while.

She couldn't help but look over her shoulder every once in a while.

While she and her mother lived in the capital, there were always reports of assassinations and murders on the streets, those mostly believed to be of political origin. Her mother refused to let Rin out of her sight, in case something were to happen by mistake simply to a cross in paths with the samurai currently at war with each other over Japan's rule. Thus, both she and Rin were cautious when going through the bustling city streets. When word had gone out about the country side being the safest place from the bloodshed, Lord Masahiro had Lady Sayuri and Rin brought out, though the travel arrangements were delayed as Lady Sayuri wanted to pay a visit to the grave of her deceased husband, Rin's father, a samurai of a different class.

Rin was pulled out of her thoughts when a butterfly caught her attention as it fluttered by her face. Rin was about to give chase, but as she turned around, she spotted an old structure spread out before her. Rin stared at it for a moment.

It had a stone marker of Shinto origin, as if marking the entrance of the wood and stone gate. The walls were crumbling, but it looked like that at one point, it stood to be at least 10 feet high. The moss covered most of the stone and the wood looked as the trees did.

Rin started to walk towards the entrance, the butterfly seemingly leading her on.

But just before she had a chance to step past the marker, she heard a voice call out her name.

A servant woman about the age of twenty- four was slowly making her way to Rin.

"Little Miss, what are you doing way out here?" she asked.

Rin looked at the woman.

"What is this place?" Rin asked.

The woman looked at the old gate.

"It's a labyrinth…" she responded. "It's best not to go in. Many people get lost within the underground tunnels. It was originally built for the local village further below the mountain as a safe haven in the times of many battles. A priest used to live here to help all those who seeked his aid. Everyone here believes that one day he went into the tunnels and died after three days of being lost or just disappeared."

Rin looked at the ruins again.

"I think I saw this place from the road we were travelling on…" she said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." The woman replied. "Sometimes it is visible when the mountain's mist rises for a time. But we must head at least a little closer to the mansion. The Lord does not like the idea of some of his household being so far out here, with the opponents hiding in these very woods."

Rin nearly froze in her tracks, but continued on with the gentle ushering of the woman. Rin hoped that no battle would ensue here of all places. But something else occupied her mind as she thought back to what the woman told her of the gate. She took one last glance at it over her shoulder until it disappeared from view.

The butterfly watched on from a nearby tree.

---

Lord Masahiro sat there in his stoic posture, sipping on the tea that Lady Sayuri poured for the two of them. Rin was seated in a cushion near the two of them, a book lying in her lap. Lord Masahiro took a few glances at Rin every so often, which made Rin a little uncomfortable, but she tried to ignore it and focus on her book.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Lady Sayuri asked.

"Your daughter... must she always be reading? Girls her age should not be doing things that are meant for boys." Lord Masahiro said.

"Surely, my lord, you would not want one of Samurai blood to be uneducated, regardless of gender…" Lady Sayuri said quietly, unsure of what his response might be.

"As I as a woman, can also read and write. Should she be ignorant and stupid like a peasant girl, even though she lives in your noble household?"

Lady Sayuri kept her eyes on the ground and her head slightly bent. Lord Masahiro looked at her for a while.

"I suppose not…" he simply said, then went on to drink his tea.

Rin knew her mother hated to define people by class. But in what other way was there to speak to Lord Masahiro of her constant reading of calligraphy and other books. She quietly closed her book and bowed.

"May I have permission to go?" she asked.

Lord Masahiro looked at Rin. Rin swore for just a second, she thought she saw his eyes flash a deep red color, as if he had the urge to kill just now. But all he did was frown.

"Taka…" he said.

The woman who went to fetch Rin earlier in the day, opened the screen door, knelt near Lord Masahiro, her head bent and her eyes down casted.

"Take Lady Sayuri's daughter to bed…"

"Yes my lord…"

Taka rose slowly from her position and went to assist Rin out of the room. When Taka offered her hand to Rin, Rin simply took it, not wanting Lord Masahiro to release his wrath on the woman. She followed Taka out of the room. Just as the two were leaving, a guard was heading in. Taka and Rin moved to the side and continued on while the guard rushed into the room.

"My Lord," the guard said, kneeling before Lord Masahiro.

"What is it?" Lord Masahiro asked, seeming to be annoyed that people were interrupting the quiet atmosphere. Lady Sayuri simply sat there quietly, holding the tea cup lightly in her hands.

"Two suspicious men were arrested by the gate. They may be carrying something for the Bakumatsu clan…."

Lord Masahiro stood up.

"Sayuri…" he said. "Go to your quarters…."

Lady Sayuri simply bowed and left the room without a word. The two men went in the opposite direction, towards the main gate.

---

Two peasant men, looking like a father and son, were being held by two other samurai as Lord Masahiro and the messenger walked up.

Lord Masahiro looked at each man with a cold stoic stare. He rested his hand on the hilt of his (smaller sword).

"What is your business here?" he asked just as coldly.

"My… My lord…" the younger man stammered. "We were simply out to find food for my sisters. They are very ill and need nourishment…"

"One of my daughters is pregnant sir…" the older man urged on. "She is in much need of medical attention. While looking for rabbits, we had to gather herbs to help her pains…"

Lord Masahiro glared at the older man.

"As far as I know…" he said. "I only asked him…"

The older man bit his lip, and only bowed lower.

Lord Masahiro paced in front of the men, his other hand gesturing one of his men to give him the bag that were in the men's possession.

"Herbs and rabbits you say…" Lord Masahiro said mockingly.

"Don't accuse my father to being a liar!" the younger man shouted boldly. "He never lies!"

"Shut up boy!" the older man said desperately.

Lord Masahiro dropped the bag and drew his sword, stabbing the younger man in the neck, the gurgling noise escaping his throat as blood spewed out. The older man cried out in horror as he watch his son crumple onto the ground.

"You killed him!" the man cried out. "You bastard! You killed him!"

Lord Masahiro, unmoved from the man's cries, moved on to behead him. The other samurai watched on as this happened. Some has the same stoic expression, some flinched from the sudden brash action from the General, but none dared to speak out or place any action against it, keeping to the samurai code of Bushido. Lord Masahiro swung his sword to the side, shaking the blood off it's blade before sheathing it once again. He moved back to pick up the bag he had before. He opened it and felt around in it. He began to pull out item and tossing them on the ground. Two knives, spare arrowheads, a bag of seeds, all had hit the ground while Lord Masahiro managed to pull out what seemed to have been a parchment with writing on it.

"Propaganda of the Bakumatsu…" he said under his breath, as he handed them to the captain.

He raised an eyebrow as he reached further in a bag. He pulled out two small thin rabbits. He looked over his shoulder at his men.

"Next time you catch someone trespassing, search them thoroughly before you even think about bothering me…" he snarled, shoving the bag and rabbit corpses into the captain's arms, as he went back inside of the mansion. The men moved on to get rid of the bodies.

---

The lantern had just gone out, leaving the room to be lit solely by moonlight. Rin was still awake, while Lady Sayuri remained heavily asleep.

She closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but it would not come. She felt something tickle her nose. She opened one eye, only to find a butterfly resting on the bridge of her nose. Rin sat up. As she did so, the butterfly fluttered off her nose and went around the room, resting on the sliding door. Rin slowly got up.

"You want to go back out do you?" Rin whispered, being careful as to not wake her mother, as she went to open the door.

The butterfly began to flutter out, but stopped at a pillar. Rin looked at it with a hint of curiosity. Did it want her to follow it? Or was she simply tired and wasn't thinking clearly due to lack of sleep. Then she remembered earlier that day, of when she followed the butterfly to the labyrinth. Could this be possibly the same butterfly? Her rational side argued against the foolish idea, but a part of her, the part that believed in all the impossible things, the part that truly believed that fairy tales were true, said otherwise.

Rin went over to pull out a simple robe, placed it over her night robe, and followed the butterfly out of the room, the gardens and into the dark forest.

---

The twigs and leaves crunched under her sandaled feet and she continued on the path. She lost sight of the butterfly, but a feeling in her grew that she was close to the labyrinth. She allowed her finger tips to guide her, feeling the ridges and the roughness of the tree barks. She jumped a little when she started to feel cold stone. She could make out the silhouette of the Shinto marker. The clouds finally decided to move in the vast mountain sky, allowing the moonlight to seep through and lightly light up the mountain, the labyrinth and its gateway more than visible to Rin's eyes. Rin spotted the butterfly rested seemingly patient on the wall on the other side of the gate.

Rin took in a long breath, trying to get control of her nerves, remembering just then what Take told her earlier that day. If it be true that people have disappeared while inside the labyrinth, was it really a good idea to enter herself? But the budding curiosity inside of her to see the inside was overpowering the doubts that her practical side held. With one last breath, she stepped inside.

---

The crumbling pathways with its high walls stood ahead of her after she went down the steps that lay beyond the gate. The butterfly fluttered on, seeming to know exactly where it was. Rin pulled the robe around her tighter, when the chill breeze went by. Her eyes were wide as she looked around, her hand glazing the rough stone as she continued on. She stopped a moment and took a turn, not wanting to go straight anymore, while also trying to keep track where she made turns to not get herself lost. After three turns, she slid down against the wall to rest from walking.

When Rin looked up for a moment, she spotted an engraving on the wall, carved right into the stone. The stone that was carved looked a lot smoother that the rugged crumpling ones that made up the walls. Rin picked herself up and went over to get a better glimpse of the engraving. She carefully moved the vines that were growing over it and traced her fingers over the moon that was there. There was writing on the bottom of the carving, but she could not make it out under the moonlight.

Rin was entranced by the amount of detail that was put in the wall carving, from the crescent moon, to the outward going lines and swirls and stars. She took a guess that this used to be a temple dedicated to the moon gods. While she was standing there admiring the craftsmanship, she was unaware of the glowing red eyes lingering in the shadows behind her.

Rin, after tracing for a few moments realized that the lines and swirls were part of a bigger carving of a giant dog. Rin took a few step backs to get a better glimpse. She suddenly felt a hot steamy breath on the nape of her neck. Rin slowly turned around and came face to face with the red eyes. She slowly began to step back, feeling all the color leave her face. The red eyes came out of the shadow, the beast's jaws and fangs bore, growling loudly as it stalked towards Rin.

Rin pushed herself against the wall, seeing as there was no where else to go. Any sudden movement would have given the beast the excuse and chance to pounce on her. It was simple common sense that told her that. She then realized that she may die at any second, meeting her end at the jaws of the beast. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting the beast to see her cry. Any sight of weakness would have made death come faster.

Rin immediately thought of her mother, not knowing that she left, and to have her find her mauled body after possible days of searching…

She did not want to think about it. She had one last thought in her mind, as the beast was getting ready to pounce, preparing for the kill.

_Mama… I love you… _

The beast jumped. Rin crouched down low and screamed, covering her head with her arms, bracing herself for the impact.

But nothing came. In fact, it seemed as if something was embracing Rin, as in to shield her. Rin opened one eye, only seeing a dark blue kimono sleeve with silvery accents, the arm that came out of that had protective gear from the forearm to the wrist, where the beast's jaw currently lingered. The hand gripped the hilt of a katana tightly, blood running down its blade and onto the clawed hand.

Rin's eyes went wide as the life had just left those of the beast. The arm pulled out the katana and the beast crashed onto the cold ground. Rin was released from the embrace, and was left sitting there on the ground. She looked up to see who it was that saved her.

He stood tall and stern, the katana still sitting firmly in his hand. His long silvery hair seemed to shine in the moonlight, floating in the smallest breeze. He carefully swung the katana to get the excess blood off the blade, and then reached for the sheath that lay in his side. He then moved to turn to Rin, his golden- yellow eyes, meeting her plain brown ones.

"Princess?" he said.

---

_Kaguya- hime grew to be a beautiful young woman, the pride and joy of the bamboo cutter and his wife. They loved her more that anything in the world. The years she has been with them has been plentiful and good to them, gaining riches and luxuries that seemed to only suite the Bamboo Princess, as Kaguya- hime was so fondly called. _

_With her beauty and grand dowry, there also came along… many, many, suitors…. _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before Rin had a chance to open her mouth to respond, more sounds of growling and roars were heard further down the corridor. The man looked around cautiously, then immediately reached for Rin and tossed her onto his shoulder. He then took off at an alarming speed, leaving Rin to clutch tightly at his haori. The roars appeared to have gotten quieter, but something else seemed to lie ahead. Although Rin's sights were limited to what was behind them, she had a gut wrenching feeling about what they were heading towards. This gave her very little comfort.

Suddenly, he stopped straight in the middle of what appeared to be a vast circle, the starry sky stretched out before them, appearing endless.

Rin was immediately placed down onto the ground. He unsheathed his katana, and began to take a fighting stance.

"Go and hide…" he commanded, in an intimidating voice.

Rin did not argue. Whatever he was preparing to fight, she was in no condition skill or size wise, to counter or fight back. She immediately went behind a giant boulder that just happened to be nearby.

Almost in that exact moment, something flew right over her, and she heard a clash of swords. Rin crouched down as low as she could, trembling a bit from the harsh sounds of metal against metal, grunts and heaves of the two combating forces, one of the mysterious silver haired rescuer, and that of something unknown to her. Yet, despite the fear that was understandably present, her insides were calling out to her, urging her to satisfy the inner curiosity and to look over the boulder to at least see the other attacker. As the fight went on, the bigger her curiosity grew. It grew finally, to that point, where her slightly shaking legs were slowly beginning to raise the rest of her body up into a standing position, and then her arms began to help her legs to lift her weight to climb, just for one little peak, at the fight. When she was about to go over, she took in a deep breath, and peered over.

Her rescuer was fending off a much larger sword, one that was at an unusually large size and much more intimidating that the one that her rescuer held. The attacker had on a mask that covered up to his nose, but his eyes were a blazed with determination and fury, each of his attacks containing the same amount. His bleach white hair was tied back, and there were things on his head that Rin could not make out from the distance she was at. But it mattered not. What mattered to her at the moment was the well being of the fierce enemy's opponent. Just as her rescuer blocked and rallied against his opponent's attack, a beam of light shot out from the shadows, and pinned his haori sleeve into the rock wall. He looked up fiercely from the direction where the light came from, seeing a formation of light taking its place to center its power. Just as the lights were taking form, the opponent was conjuring an attack of his own; heaps of demonic power began to surround the blade, giving it a golden glow. Rin was horrified with what she was witnessing. This was much worse than anything she had heard while in Kyoto. And she was not going to let whatever brutality that was forming before her, take place.

She leaped from her hiding place and started to run to him. As she ran, the enemy began to raise his blade and the lights grew brighter. Rin tool a spot right in front of her rescuer and she raised her arms up, to shield him with her own body.

"Stop!" Rin shouted as loud as she could, but her voice was overpowered by the continuing formation of the opponent's attacks. She was left invisible to all but the one she was trying to protect. With his free arm, he tried to reach for her, just as his opponent's blade began to hit the ground and the lights formed and shot out.

Time seemed to be in suspension. Rin was close to the man that had once again saved her. But, something strange was happening. They were enclosed within a sphere, a sphere a glowing blue purple color. The incoming attacks were absorbed within the sphere, but neither of its inhabitance was harmed. The enemy looked be withered and dumbstruck.

"Enough…" a voice called out.

The attacker seemed to have immediately straightened up upon hearing the voice.

Rin felt the arm of her rescuer tense up, the defensive fierce look never leaving his face. Rin couldn't help but wonder…

What had happened? What was going to happen now? Was all of this a dream?

She looked over at the attacker again, this time, surprised to find that he was now on his knees, his hand on the handle of his sword, his blade stabbing the ground. Along his side, appeared a young woman, dressed and red and green attire that Rin could not identify but as a peasant kimono, that has been strangely decorated with elaborate embroidery. She too, also knelt at the side of the attacker.

The sphere slowly began to diminish, obstructing the abandoned barren circle, changing it into a realm completely made up by something unidentifiable. Rin felt like she was floating on air, but yet had the strangest sensation of still being on solid ground. Before her, stood a tall beautiful woman. A woman whose beauty may rival that of even her own mother. Her hair lay a little beyond the ground, easily blending into the outermost layer of her kimono. Her eyes were looking right at her. Her face just seemed too perfect, too beautiful to be of this world. Her gaze then went on to her rescuer.

"So…" she said, her voice sweet and pleasant, yet also contained venom, sharp, and forward. "It was time that you have awakened… Sesshoumaru…."

Rin looked up at him, his expression never wavering. A smile graces the woman's face.

"Are you not happy to be released from your prison?" she asked.

"Absolutely in bliss…" he replied, just as acidly. "And quite a welcome back from your henchmen…."

The woman began to frown.

"They were only doing as ordered. Tracking down those who wonder into the temples, and preserving the secret of these halls. As it was your duty at one time or another, as I'm sure you are aware."

Her gaze then went back to Rin.

"However…" she went on. "I'll see to you later…"

The woman began to take a few steps forward.

Sesshoumaru had Rin behind him. The two kneeling persons were beginning to rise, sensing his aggression.

"Don't worry…" the woman said. "I will not harm the child…"

She coyly brushed Sesshoumaru aside, and had herself kneel to Rin's level of sight.

"Hello…" she said warmly, a true smile returning to her face.

Rin looked on, wide eyed.

"May I have the honor of your name?" the woman asked.

"You don't need to know…" Sesshoumaru said harshly.

The woman turned to face him.

"I believe I was asking her…." She said icily.

"It is Rin…" Rin said quietly, unsure how to make out this situation.

The woman then drew her attention back onto Rin.

"Rin is it? An interesting name for one such as yourself. Yet… it suits you quite nicely…."

She gently drew her fingertips alongside Rin's face, her touch gently, soft, and strangely tingling. Her expression gave away to show that she was looking for something, which made Rin even more uncomfortable than she already was.

The woman then stood up again.

"It is not her…" she said. "It would have been too simple and all the time you wasted on earth would have been for naught…."

Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? The child is not her. If your silly doggie nose was able to tell, she does not have her scent, her aura, or her soul. Though…"

The woman turned again to face Rin.

"She could have closely passed. After all, she was able to set you free, with only a single touch of your family's seal. Isn't it marvelous? To have your brother among us again?"

"I could careless!" the attacker suddenly busted out.

By this time, he was close enough for Rin to make out his featured clearer, and he had already removed the mask, fanged bore, glaring at Sesshoumaru, his ears pinned back against his skull.

"The bastard should have stayed there and rotted! The last thing we need is for him to screw us over again!"

"Inuyasha!" the young woman said warningly and looked on apologetically at the woman.

"Forgive him Lady Hatsuko… he's been…. moody... lately…" she said.

The woman then began to laugh.

"Oh my!" she said. "I have forgotten my manners, haven't I?"

She still had her gaze directed at Rin.

"How rude of me... having you give me your name while I have not given you my own. I have a few titles and names, but there is only one that I truly consider my own…"

"I am Lady Hatsuko. The Priestess of the Temple of the moon, the Celestial Witch who serves the Ruler to the Tsuki no Miyako…"

"Tsuki no Miyako?" Rin said a little dazed.

"That is the name of the kingdom of the Moon." Lady Hatsuko said calmly. She then directed her gaze at the two standing on each side of her.

"These two are my subordinates. The young lady is my Miko, Priestess- in- training, Kagome. You've already met Inuyasha. He usually allows his brawn and short temper be his introduction…."

Inuyasha only responded with a 'keh', with Kagome sighing at his response.

"..and that…" Lady Hatsuko continued, pointing at Sesshoumaru. "… is your temporary guardian…"

"What!?"

"Well, you did put it upon yourself to protect her from harm after you awoken…" Lady Hatsuko said calmly, placing a loose strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Besides… she has the book that will help you in your search for the princess…"

"What book?" Rin asked, getting more and more confused as the conversation wore on.

Lady Hatsuko merely answered Rin's question with a smile.

"All will be revealed in due time…" Lady Hatsuko replied.

"But now, you must go back to where you came. Tomorrow night… more will be explained…"

And with that, a gust of wind carrying sweetly scented sakura blossoms blew past Rin, causing temporary blindness. When Rin was able to open her eyes again, she was shocked to find herself back in her own bed, her mother still in a deep slumber, the moonlight highlighting her smooth face and dark hair.

Rin shook her head and began to rub her temples.

Was it all just a strange dream? Did it all really happen?

Just as she was about to lie down to go back to sleep, she felt something in the palm of her hand. When she looked into it, she found a pendant, with the shape of an indigo crescent moon embedded in the oval silver plate.

Rin remembered the crescent moon, belonging to a man with long silver hair.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream…" Rin whispered to herself, and to the twilight of dawn.

--------------------------------------------

_Kaguya- hime indeed grew up to be a beautiful young woman. There was not anything that the Bamboo cutter and his wife wouldn't do for her. As the years grew more prosperous, they gave all they could to Kaguya- Hime, a fine house, beautiful clothes, anything a young woman desired..._

_But with passing day, the Bamboo Princess grew restless. At first, no one knew what bothered her, until the Cutter assumed that it must be the many suitors that came to call everyday. Perhaps it was time for the princess to marry...._


End file.
